My Best Mice
My Best Mice is a 2001 animated comedy stick figure film produced by RMS Feature Animation. My Best Mice was the first feature-length stick figure film and the first theatrical film produced by RMS Feature Animation. The film was directed by Robert Slave, and co-directed by DJW Studios founder Damen Walker. It was released on August 24, 2001. This was the only full-length feature from RMS Feature Animation before the studio changed its name to RMS Studios in 2002. Damen Walker, the co-director of the film, announced that two sequels are in the works, titled My Best Mice 2 and My Best Mice 3. My Best Mice 2 was set to be released at May 3, 2017. However, the release date for My Best Mice 3 has to be confirmed. Plot Voice cast Main characters *Robert Slave as Matthew "Matt" +, a young boy who could talk to animals *Jeff Bennett as Elliot, gray mouse + *Kel Mitchell as Mort, blue mouse + *Maurice LaMarche as Frank, green mouse + Supporting characters *Tim Curry as Professor C. Pussycat - *Catherine O'Hara as Matt's mother + *Liam Neeson as Matt's step-father, an exterminator - *Nicolas Cage as Matt's divorced father + *Rob Paulsen as Ralph, Matt's best friend and next-door neighbor + *Kath Soucie as Denni, a bratty girl whom Matt has a crush on + *Jim Cummings as Matt's grandfather + *Steven Blum as Norby, Matt's all-time rival - *Alec Baldwin as Dodger the Dog + *Zach Braff as Scamper the Squirrel + *Jodi Benson as Scampress the Squirrel + *Kurtwood Smith as Gomez the Gopher + *Steve Buscemi as Stinky the Skunk + *Roz Ryan as Edwina the Weasel + More coming soon! Legends *A "+" indicates that the character is good. *A "-" indicates that the character is a villain/bully. *A "- / +" indicates that the character started out bad, but turned good later in the movie. *A "+ / -" indicates that the character turned from good to bad near the end of the movie. Production TBA Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on October 25, 2000. *The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on April 3, 2001. *The second theatrical trailer was released on July 21, 2001. Merchandise * Burger King promoted the film with a set of 11 kids' meal toys. Home media *''My Best Mice'' was released on VHS and DVD on January 8, 2001. *A tenth anniversary DVD/Blu-ray combo pack was released on September 20, 2011. Soundtrack My Best Mice: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the 2001 RMS Feature Animation film My Best Mice. It was released via the Greenyworld Records label on August 7, 2001. All tracks composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams. # Elliot, Mort, & Frank # Matt Goes to Camp # Out from the Sewer # Mayhem in the Mess Hall # Discovered # Don't Squeak # Professor C. Pussycat & Ollie # Catch the Stuffie # They're with a Human # Cheese Trapped # A Little Pussycat Goes Too Far # Animal Captives # What's Going On? # Cat N' Mouse Face-Off # Reverting Things # Welcome Home Gallery Mybestmiceteaserposter.png|Teaser poster #1 Mybestmiceelliotposter.png|Elliot character poster Mybestmicemortposter.png|Mort character poster Mybestmicefrankposter.png|Frank character poster Category:Films Category:RMS Studios Wiki Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia